


Christmas with Grandmom

by blueberrytater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, M/M, dean and cas are dad;s, naomi's cas' mom who isnt a jerk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay the title is as lame as anything but yeah, <br/>so i saw <a href="http://www.ispot.tv/ad/75xG/folgers-grandma">this commercial</a> on tv this morning and thought "deancas au"<br/>not beta's bc its super short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Grandmom

Naomi walked down the decorated hallway into her granddaughters room. It took her awhile to accept her son and his life, but she came to the conclusion that being in her son's life was more important than a silly belief that makes no sense. She smiled as she entered the dim room with her sleeping granddaughter.She reaches down into the crib and gently takes the baby into her arms and made her way down to the kitchen.

"I heard you're the typical alarm clock in this house, but I know a better way to wake the boys up" Naomi grinned down at the gurgling baby in her arms. She put the coffee machine on the strongest brew, remembering from when Castiel was a teenager and was stuck in his "caffeine is the only way I'll be slightly personable in the morning" phase,(which he didn't really get out of). As the coffee was brewing, She took Claire into the living room and began showing her pictures that were on the mantel. Naomi teared up a little at the sight of pictures from when Castiel was younger. She thought he had ripped them up and threw them away years ago.

"See angel, these are pictures from when your papa was younger,he was quite the goof ball." Claire giggles while looking at the pictures, not making sense of what they are but still happy to be held.

\----

Upstairs, the scent of coffee hits Castiel's nose and slowly pulls him out of his sleep. Cas looks to his left to see Dean still peacefully sleeping next to him. Usually, Dean is the one who is up first and making coffee which leaves Castiel confused as to who could have made the coffee. He stumbles down the stairs and into the kitchen and pours himself a cup and takes a large sip of it before walking towards the small mummers he hears in the living room. He sees his mother and his daughter in her arms. He smiles softly at his mother showing Claire all the pictures that he put on the mantel.

Castiel clears his throat, "Um, I'm really glad you're here for Christmas, Mom."

Naomi smiles up at Castiel and looks down at Claire,"I'm glad I'm here Castiel."

Naomi and Castiel idling talk about the pictures when Dean enters the room, "Thanks for the coffee,uh, Naomi." Naomi smiled and nodded her head.

Dean kissed Cas' temple and smiled, "Look at you, having conversations before 12pm"


End file.
